


Playing Pretend

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Hales, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale is a Softie, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Good Peter Hale, Good Uncle Peter Hale, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet the Family, Mentioned Abuse, Mentioned Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Mentions of Derek's Past, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Peter Hale is a good uncle, Short One Shot, The Hale Family, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, mentions of Kate Argent, mentions of abuse, soft Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek is tired of his family trying to set him up on dates with women. Stiles volunteers to pretend to be his boyfriend.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 708
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	Playing Pretend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artemis69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis69/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Artemis! ❤

Derek paced back and forth across the loft, his shoes tapping a rhythm against the polished concrete floors. He held a book in his hands, but he wasn’t reading; he’d been staring at the same page for nearly an hour now, reading the same sentence over and over as he walked back and forth across the room.

“Okay,” Stiles said abruptly. “What’s going on?”

Derek stopped. He turned to face Stiles, his brow furrowed with confusion. “What?”

“Your pacing is driving me mad,” Stiles told him. “Clearly something’s wrong.”

“Is it that obvious?” Derek asked.

“It is to me.”

Derek let out a measured sigh. He shut the book he was reading and set it aside on his desk, leaning back against the edge of the desk.

“My family’s having a get-together,” Derek explained. “And every time I meet up with my family they try and set me up with some girl or another.”

“And that’s bad?” Stiles prompted.

“It is when every girl they set me up with just reminds me of my ex,” Derek replied.

“Oh,” Stiles said quietly.

“Yeah,” Derek muttered. “Knowing they’re going to do it makes me not want to go.”

They fell quiet for a moment.

“What if you had a date?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t,” Derek replied.

“But what if you did?”

“What are you saying?” Derek asked.

“I’m asking, would your family back off if you showed up to dinner with a date?” Stiles clarified.

“I suppose so.”

“What if I were to be your boyfriend?” Stiles proposed.

Derek nearly choked on his breath. He blinked in surprise as he looked at Stiles. “What?”

“What if I pretend to be your boyfriend for the night,” Stiles repeated. “That way, your family will think you’ve got a partner and they’ll stop trying to set you up with someone.”

Derek opened his mouth to refuse but stopped himself. His words died away in his throat as he dropped his gaze and thought it over.

“That… could actually work,” he said quietly. He looked back up at Stiles. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said.

“Well, okay then,” Derek agreed. “Dinner’s at seven.”

Stiles turned his phone on, looking at the time. “I’d better go get ready.”

“I’ll pick you up around six-thirty, if that’s alright?”

“Sounds good,” Stiles said, packing up his things and slinging his bag over his shoulder. He offered Derek a smile before heading for the door. “See you soon.”

Derek pulled up to the curb out the front of Stiles’ house. He turned off the engine and stepped out of the car, making his way down the small footpath that led up to the front door.

He rang the doorbell, stepping back from the door and burying his hands in his pockets.

He felt his chest tense as his stomach twisted anxiously.

 _Why am I so nervous?_ he asked himself.

The front door opened and Derek turned to see Stiles standing in the doorway.

He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants that complimented his slim waist and a light grey button down shirt that was fitted to his broad shoulders and tucked into the hem of his pants, accentuating his slender but firm body.

Stiles looked from Derek’s face, down at himself and back again.

“Is it too much?” he asked.

Derek shook himself from his stupor. “No, you look great.”

Stiles smiled, his face lighting up and his citrine-brown eyes sparkling as he did.

Derek couldn’t help but smile back.

“We should get going,” Derek said softly, forcing himself to look away from Stiles.

Stiles nodded. He pulled the door shut behind himself, locking it before following Derek to the car.

He climbed into the passenger seat, fastening the seatbelt as Derek climbed into the driver’s seat and started the engine.

The Camaro roared to life, the rumble of the engine filling Stiles’ chest as Derek pulled away from the curb and drove down the streets, towards the Hale house that sat on the outskirts of town.

Derek pulled up to the house, turning off the engine and letting the rumble of the Camaro die away into the evening air.

He stepped out of the car, waiting by the hood for Stiles.

“Are you sure about this?” Derek asked.

“Absolutely,” Stiles replied.

“If you want to back out or leave at any time—“

“Derek,” Stiles interrupted, his voice soft. “It’s going to be okay.”

Derek offered him a kind smile, pulling his hand out of his pocket and draping it around Stiles’ shoulders.

Stiles leant into Derek’s warmth, wrapping his arm around the man’s waist as they walked over to the front porch and up the steps that led to the front door.

Derek knocked at the door.

A moment later, the door opened and Laura’s friendly face appeared in the doorway. A bright smile lit her face as she looked at her brother.

She quickly ushered them in, closing the door and pulling her brother into a hug.

Derek hugged her back.

“It’s so good to see you, Der,” Laura said.

“You too, Laura,” Derek replied.

As they drew apart, Laura’s eyes drifted to Stiles.

“Hi,” she said, smiling brightly.

“This is Stiles,” Derek introduced him. “My boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Laura repeated back to him, failing to hide her surprise.

“Who has a boyfriend?” Peter asked as he stepped out of the living room.

“Derek,” Laura answered.

Peter looked from Derek to Stiles, a look of confusion on his face.

“Stiles?” Peter asked, stunned. “You’re dating Stiles?”

“Yes,” Derek answered firmly, cutting off whatever smartass remark his uncle was about to make.

“Come on,” Laura said, waving them over towards the doorway. “Everyone’s in the living room.”

Laura and Peter led the way into the room.

Derek leant in close to Stiles and whispered, “I apologise in advance for everything that’s about to happen.”

Stiles let out a quiet chuckle, taking Derek’s hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“It’s going to be alright,” Stiles promised.

They walked into the living room.

There was a fireplace built into the far wall, a glowing fire lighting the room and spreading warmth. The sound of the logs burning, crackling, and popping seemed to soothe Stiles. Above the fire place was an old hardwood mantle, worn and scarred. Old books with broken spines and fragile hard covers that had fallen apart over time sat atop the mantle with framed photos sitting either side; photos of the family grouped together and smiling radiantly, class photos of Laura, Derek and Cora from high school, of Derek’s dad holding one of them when they were a baby.

Cora sat in one of the arm chairs, stretched out with her legs hanging over one of the arm rests and her head resting against the other as she scrolled through her phone.

“Hi Stiles,” she greeted without looking up.

“Hi Cora,” He replied.

Peter sat himself down in the other armchair, slouching back against the back of the chair.

Talia sat at one end of the couch, her legs folded up beneath her. When she saw Derek, her face lit up. She rose from the seat and crossed the room to her son’s side, holding out her arms and pulling Derek into a warm hug.

She pulled back, cupping Derek’s face in her elegant hands and smiling at him fondly.

Derek forced a smile in return.

“You’ve grown your beard out more,” she said, gently cupping his cheek. “It looks good on you.”

“Thank you,” Derek said quietly. He cleared his throat, reaching behind him and taking Stiles’ hand, gently pulling him closer. “Mum, this is Stiles.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Stiles,” Talia said, smiling sweetly as she shook his hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Only good things, I hope,” Stiles replied.

“Only good things,” Talia reassured him. “But in all the time Derek talked about you, I never knew the two of you were together.”

“We wanted to keep it between ourselves for a little while,” Stiles said.

“I understand. I must apologise, I didn’t know you were coming tonight.”

“It was kind of a last minute decision,” Derek explained. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Talia said. “I’ll go lay an extra place at the table for you.”

Talia gave Derek a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Derek let out a heavy sigh, pulling Stiles back against his chest and wrapping his arms around him.

Stiles let out a quiet laugh, falling back into Derek’s warmth. He lifted his hands to Derek’s forearms, holding onto them as he gently brushed the ball of his thumb across Derek’s tan skin.

Derek smiled sweetly, craning his neck to look at Stiles’.

Stiles turned his head and smiled up at Derek.

Derek felt his face flush with a bright red blush. He dropped his face into the curve of Stiles’ neck, nuzzling into his warmth as he tried to hide his bashfulness.

Stiles turned his head slightly.

“That wasn’t too bad,” Stiles whispered quietly enough that no one could hear.

Dinner was when things got awkward; every conversation was quickly derailed and diverted towards Derek: nagging him about not visiting them, his reclusiveness, and his failed love life.

Derek sat there and took it all, staring down at his dinner plate as he tried to shut them out.

Stiles did his best to deflect the questions or change the topic.

That’s when the conversation turned into an interrogation of Stiles.

“Why are you dating him?” Cora asked bluntly.

Stiles nearly choked on his drink. He blinked in surprise. “I beg your pardon?”

“Cora,” Derek growled.

“Why are you dating Derek?” Cora repeated.

“You want to know why I’m dating your brother,” Stiles said, an upwards infliction of his voice making it sound like a question. His brow furrowed slightly in confusion as he looked at Cora.

“Yes,” Cora replied.

“Because I like him,” Stiles answered. “Because he’s an incredible man and – honestly – I don’t’ think I’d ever be able to explain how I feel about him in words. He’s kind and funny. He’s one of the few people that I feel like I can talk to. I can be myself around him, and he can be himself around me. Because… because I love him.”

Stiles looked at Derek, smiling sweetly as he met the man’s gaze.

A rosy blush coloured Derek’s cheeks as he smiled bashfully. He bowed his head slightly.

Stiles reached over, laying his hand atop of Derek’s—Derek gently squeezed it in return.

“I just… I want to spend forever with him,” Stiles said.

Cora shrugged slightly.

“I was just asking because Derek hasn’t exactly had the best taste in partners,” she said.

“Cora,” Laura said warningly, glaring at her little sister.

“What?” Cora said. “It’s true. Every person he’s ever dated has either abused him or cheated on him.”

“Cora, that’s enough,” Laura said firmly.

“I just want to make sure that Stiles isn’t like the others,” Cora argued.

Derek pulled his hand free of Stiles’ and slammed his hands down on the table, making everyone jump. He shoved his chair back as he rose to his feet.

“Stiles is not Kate!” Derek shouted. “Nor will he _ever_ be _anything_ like her.”

Everyone was stunned, looking at Derek in shock.

“I’m tired of you always bringing her up, always reminding me of what she did to me,” Derek continued. “That’s why I stay away. That’s why I hate coming to dinner or family events, because every time I do you always remind me of a part of my life that I’d rather forget.”

He drew in a deep breath, composing himself. He straightened up.

“Stiles is not Kate,” Derek said firmly before stepping away from the table and storming outside, the front door slamming shut behind him.

There was a moment of silence before Stiles slowly rose from his seat and followed after Derek.

Derek sat on the front step, hunched over as he drew in deep breaths, fighting back tears.

Stiles carefully shut the door behind him, stepping over to Derek’s side and sitting down next to him.

“I’m sorry,” Derek whispered.

“It’s okay,” Stiles said softly.

“No,” Derek replied. “No, it’s not. I’ve never raised my voice, especially not at my family.”

“Sometimes you have to scream in order to be heard,” Stiles said.

Stiles reached out, gently setting his hand on Derek’s forearm.

Derek set his hand on top of Stiles’, and for a moment Stiles thought he was going to shove him away. But he didn’t, he held onto Stiles’ hand, letting the young man’s warmth comfort him.

Stiles leant against Derek’s side, resting his cheek on Derek’s shoulder.

Derek let out a heavy sigh, letting Stiles’ presence comfort him.

“It’s hard to heal when people keep reopening your wounds,” Stiles said quietly.

Derek sighed. “Even so, I shouldn’t have flown off the rails like that.”

“On the up side, maybe now they’ll finally stop bringing it up or trying to set you up with someone,” Stiles said, trying to sound positive.

Derek let out a breathless chuckle. He gently squeezed Stiles’ hand.

He heard the door open behind them.

Stiles straightened, looking over Derek’s shoulder. He nodded and gently pulled away from Derek. He gave Derek’s hand a gentle squeeze before rising to his feet and making his way inside.

A moment later, someone else sat down beside him.

Derek glanced out the corner of his eye, looking at the broken look on his uncle’s face.

“I hate it when they bring her up, too,” Peter admitted. “I hate remembering how you looked when I found you. I hate remembering the sound of you screaming yourself awake every night from the nightmares you had because of her. I hate seeing the pain in your face every time someone says her name.”

Peter let out a sigh.

“But you know what? I’m proud of you. I’m proud of you for standing up for yourself. I proud of you for moving on, for making a life for yourself, and for finding someone that you love,” Peter said.

“Is mum upset?” Derek asked.

“Not at all,” Peter told him. “I think everyone finally got the point, and they’re sorry.”

“So am I,” Derek said quietly.

Peter draped an arm around his nephew’s shoulders and held him close.

“You’ve been to hell and back, kid,” Peter said, craning his neck to look Derek in the eye. “But just remember, you did make it back.”

A small smile turned up the corners of Derek’s lips.

“Yeah, I did,” Derek said, a hint of pride in his voice.

“Never forget that.”

The house was quiet when Peter and Derek came back inside.

As they stepped into the dining room, everyone’s eyes turned to Derek.

Derek ignored them. He walked over to Stiles’ side, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Stiles’ cheek.

Stiles smiled in return, the sweet grin filling Derek’s stomach with butterflies.

He sat down next to Stiles, reaching over to where Stiles’ hand sat on the table and taking it in his own.

Stiles turned his hand over, lacing their fingers together and giving Derek’s hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

They ate desert quietly, talking about Laura’s new apartment and how Cora was doing at school.

The night passed a lot quicker, but a heavy blanket of tension and guilt hung over them.

“We’d better get going,” Derek said, stepping back into the dining room after he and Laura cleared the dishes. He looked at Stiles. “We’ve got to get home before it’s too dark.”

Stiles nodded and rose to his feet.

Cora said goodbye from where she sat on the other side of the table. Peter rose to his feet.

“It was nice to see you again, Stiles,” Peter told him, shaking his hand.

“You too,” Stiles said.

Peter looked up at Derek, offering him a smile.

Derek smiled in return, nodding slightly; they didn’t have to speak, they knew what the other was thinking.

Laura stood up and stepped around the table, pulling her brother into a hug.

“Please come back soon,” Laura said quietly.

“I will,” Derek promised.

“I love you, Derek.”

“I love you too,” Derek said, hugging her tight.

Laura pressed a kiss to his cheek before stepping past him and hugging Stiles.

Talia walked them to the door.

“Derek,” she said softly. “I just want to say, we’re sorry.”

“I know,” Derek said.

“I know you don’t like talking about what happened to you, but if you ever feel like you want to talk, you know I’ll always be here for you,” Talia said, taking her son’s hand in hers. “I’m sorry for how we acted; I’m sorry that you felt like you didn’t belong here or that you wanted to stay away. We never meant to upset you or make you feel uncomfortable, and we never meant to hurt you. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Derek said quietly.

Talia reached forward, cupping Derek’s cheek and craning her neck to look her son in the eye. “I promise, you’ll always have a home here.”

Derek smiled softly.

He stepped forward, letting his mum pull him into a hug.

“I love you, mum,” Derek said quietly.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and, as she stepped back, brushed aside a strand of raven-black hair that hung forward in Derek’s face.

She turned to Stiles. “It was very nice to meet you, Stiles. I’m glad I finally got to meet you.”

“You too,” Stiles replied.

“You two take care,” Talia farewelled.

“Bye,” Derek said quietly, taking Stiles’ hand and walking out the door.

They made their way over to the car, climbing into their seats.

Stiles waited until Derek turned on the engine before asking, “Are you okay?”

Derek let out a heavy sigh.

“Yeah, he said quietly, turning to look at Stiles. Stiles could see the sincerity in his face when he said, “I’m okay.”

Derek walked Stiles up to the front door. He leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to Stiles’ cheek.

Stiles let out a quiet chuckle.

“There’s no one around, you can stop pretending,” Stiles said quietly.

“If I’m being honest, I stopped pretending a while ago,” Derek admitted.

He wanted to look away, wanted to hide his shame, but he was entranced by Stiles’ eyes.

His heart hammered in his chest as he waited for Stiles to say something.

Stiles bowed his head slightly, a small smile turning up the corners of his lips.

“I stopped pretending a while ago too,” Stiles confessed, looking back up at Derek.

A sigh of relief fell past Derek’s lips.

“Does that mean we’re dating now?” Derek asked.

“I suppose so.”

“It still feels weird not asking,” Derek admitted.

“Then ask me,” Stiles said.

Derek felt his heart flutter as he looked into Stiles’ eyes.

“Stiles, will you go out with me?” Derek asked.

Stiles’ smile lit up his face.

“Yes,” he replied, taking a step forward. He looped his arms around Derek’s shoulders, pulling the man closer as he whispered, “I’d love to.”

“Isn’t there a rule about not kissing until the third date?” Derek asked, a coy smirk turning up the corner of his mouth.

“Just kiss me,” Stiles said.

He felt Derek smile as he pulled Stiles closer, closing the distance between them and bringing their lips together in a tender, loving kiss.


End file.
